SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS: Owner's Guide and Manual
by JDLuvaSQEE
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit! Here's your giude and manual! Enjoy! 8D


SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS: Owner's Guide and Manual

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Once Upon A Time In Mexico_ or Sheldon Jeffrey Sands. I DO, however, own Sheldon's parents. A/N: This is based off of EvilsApprentice's fic CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW: Owner's Guide and Manual. WARNING: really slight, hell, hardly noticeable, cursing. BTW, Sheldon has his eyes! George Jung WILL be in here! DEAL WITH IT! Savvy?

_**The CCU Presents: Sheldon Jeffrey Sands: The Complete Owner's Guide and Manual**_

_**CONGATULATIONS!**_

You are now the proud owner of a SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS

Follow the guidelines and installation procedures correctly and your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit will be working great and will provide you with years of companionship!

Your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS arrives fully assembled (and clothed, of course)

**INSTALLATION**

**To activate your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit, simply apply Puerco pibil and tequila with lime or hot open-mouthed kisses to your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit.**

**TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS**

Name: Sheldon Jeffrey Sands

Nicknames: Jeff; Sands; Shel; Shelly

Height: 5'10

Weight: You don't need to know that, sugarbutt.

Manufacturers: Nathanial & Cassandra Sands

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Dark Coffee Brown

Date of Manufacture: Not a day over 42, I swear by it.

**MODES OF OPERATION**

The SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit has several entertaining functions that can be accessed by voice activation. Note: Most of his functions should be used by owners who are 18 or older. The CCU is not responsible for any promiscuous or sexual tendencies displayed in minors in relation to the SHELDON JEFFERY SANDS unit.

Default: Charming/Manipulative/Witty

SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS' main mode is Charming/Manipulative/Witty. He's like this normally.

Annoyed/Pissed-Off

WARNING: DO _**NOT**_ PISS-OFF SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS! HE _**WILL**_ SHOOT YOU!

Goofy/Silly/80's/Classic Rock/Country Music & Musicals Nut

Simply talking about and listening to 80's/Rock/Country music/watching 80's era/Classic Rock/Country music videos and talking about and watching musicals/listening to musical soundtracks can activate this mode. Simply being silly and goofy can also activate it.

Happy/Sweet/Loving/Romantic/Lovey-Dovey/Kind, etc.

This mode is exceedingly rare and hardly ever seen. You can activate this mode by being nice to your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit, giving him something (chocolates, roses, etc.) on Valentine's Day, and/or simply lock him in a room with a GEORGE JUNG unit.

Horny

This can be activated simply by satisfying your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit or, once again, locking him in a room with a GEORGE JUNG unit.

**COMPATABILITY WITH OTHER UNITS**

Your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS will bother, annoy, and possibly anger basically everyone and their mothers, unless he's paired with a GEORGE JUNG unit. Then, and only then, will he be nice.

SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit has 3 modes of interaction:

_Charming/Manipulative_-Basically used with everyone he comes in contact with. He's not really a people person.

_Annoyed/Angry_-DO _**NOT**_ PISS HIM OFF IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE OR UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET SHOT!

_Happy/Romantic/Horny_-Mainly accessed when in contact with a GEORGE JUNG unit.

**ACCESSORIES**

Your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit comes with several entertaining (and a few dangerous) accessories:

FOUR LOADED GUNS (ammo included)

ONE ALL BLACK OUTFIT

ONE COWBOY OUTFIT

SEVERAL TACKY OUTFITS (there's WAY too many to count)

ONE BOOK ABOUT JUDY GARLAND

SEVERAL 80's CDs

SEVERAL MUSICALS (basically every musical in existence)

SEVERAL MUSICAL SOUNDTRACKS (basically every musical soundtrack in existence)

SEVERAL COUNTRY CDs

SEVERAL CLASSIC ROCK CDs

HIS OWN BAD ASS THEME SONG

**GENERAL MAINTENANCE**

Your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit requires a bath or shower twice a day and lots of attention.

**SECURITY**

*****SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS is loyal, but he will probably not listen to you anyway unless you threaten him with drilling his eyes out.

*Do NOT let ANY Sheldon Jeffrey Sands fans fangirls/guys know that you own a SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS; if word of this starts spreading around, the results may include, but are not limited to: Sheldon Jeffrey Sands fangirls/guys stalking you and/or attempting to steal your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit.

*If any Johnny Depp or Sheldon Jeffrey Sands fangirls/guys approach you, HIDE YOUR MODEL IMMEDIATELY!

*If your GEORGE JUNG becomes lost or stolen, call our 800 hotline or search for him if you're up to the task.

**FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS**

**Q: **_My SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS doesn't look like Sheldon Jeffrey Sands and he is always drunkenly staggering around. What's going on?_

**A:**You must've gotten a CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW unit instead of a SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit. Return him and we will give you a SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit.

**Q: **_My SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS is taking my mom's good tequila, but she thinks I'm taking it. What should I do?_

**A: **Tell your mom that you aren't taking her tequila; It's your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS. Then, explain to your SEHLDON JEFFREY SANDS that he isn't allowed to take your mom's good tequila, but that he can raid the cheapo tequila cabinet anytime he wants. That should do it.

**Q:** My SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit spends hours on the phone talking to some guy in mexico... what should I do?

**A:** Well, he probably thinks that he's still in Mexico. Tell him that he's not in Mexico anymore. If he doesn't believe you right away, show him proof (i.e. take him around town , etc.) If the phone bill is through the roof, take away all of his phone privileges.

If you have any further questions, please call our 800 hotline or leave a comment on our Questions board.

**TROUBLESHOOTING**

**Problem: **My AJEDREZ BARILLO unit is always harassing my SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS unit. He's getting VERY annoyed. I really want it to stop. Please help!

**Solution:** Just send the bitch back.

**Problem: **My SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS is acting strange. He's depressed and has contemplated and tried to attempt suicide (thankfully, my GEORGE JUNG helped me stop him). He won't tell my GEORGE JUNG or me why he feels this way. We're very worried about him. What's wrong?

**Solution: **This is a frequent problem with the SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS units. He had an epically fucked up childhood. * He sometimes gets like the way you described. Try to lift this spirits by doing things he likes (watching musicals, making puerco pibil, etc.). If this doesn't work (it normally does, BTW), then take him to a therapist.

**Problem:** My Sheldon Jeffrey Sands Unit frequently wakes up in the night screaming. He's

having nightmares about drills. I am worried about him and was wondering what

you could suggest to help?

**Solution:** The nightmares are because of what happened when he was in Mexico. Get him some therapy or take him to a shooting range. Savvy?

**Problem: **Also, my friend's unit is acting strangely. Sand's hair is slightly longer and

also lighter than it should be and while he has no interest in his gun he

keeps doing these tricks with his hat (which keeps running away from him

whenever he goes to pick it up.) And he really freaked me and my friend out

the other day when we took our units out to lunch with us and he stuck forks

into these breadrolls and made them move and dance. HELP!

**Solution:** You accidentally got send a SAM Unit. Just send him back and we'll get you a SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS Unit right away.

**Problem:** My unit is always gone for a hour of a day and won't tell me were he's been. Help!

**Solution:** Interrogate him and/or threaten to burn any and all tequila within a 50 mile radius of your house.

*If you would like the details of Sheldon's epically fucked up childhood, read my story "Behind A Pair Of Cold, Dark Eyes".

If you have a problem with your SHELDON JEFFREY SANDS that wasn't mentioned, please leave a comment on our Problems board.

8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D

A/N: Please REVIEW! Also, send in your problems and queries and I'll add 'em to mai story! 8D


End file.
